Las noches locas pueden salir bien
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Aquí está el fic que he hecho sobre Kid y Patty. No está muy bien. No es bueno, pero espero que les guste. Si te gusta espero que si. Patty y Kid sufren una noche loca de alcohol por el cumpleaños de Kid. Pero, algunas resacas son buenas... Todavía sigo con los mal summary T.T


Este es un fic de Patty x Kid. No se han declarado, pero si han vivido... ¡una noche loca! Kid tiene 16 años para 17 y Patty 17 para 18.

* * *

Esa noche pasó algo que cambió para siempre la vida de la menor de las hermanas Thompson y el hijo de Shinigami-sama…:

Patty, algunos días estaba caliente y tenía que fingir su normalidad aunque ella ya tenía 17 años para 18 y era normal en chicas de esa edad. Una noche, no supo por qué, no pudo mirar a otra persona que no fuera Kid.

-Liz...- la llamó Patty cuando ya estaba en la cama.(Habitación simétrica: 2 chicas, 2 camas, 2 armarios, 2 mesillas, 2 puertas).

-¿Si, Patty?- dijo Liz sin dejar de mirar su revista.

-¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien?- dijo Patty sonrojada, pensando que hay una posibilidad de que ella se enamoró de Kid. Liz la miró, sonrió y dijo:

-Si lo miras mucho, si de vez en cuando sueltas un suspiro cuando lo ves, si te pones nerviosa cuando está cerca tuya...

¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por saber...- dijo Patty, y dicho esto se dio media vuelta e intentó dormir. =Quizás... me enamoré de Kid-kun...= pensó Patty antes de dormir.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

=¿Me enamoré de Kid-kun?...pero él es mi técnico, pero...¿Y Tsubaki y Black Star?¿Y Soul y Maka? Ellos también son técnico-arma y están enamorados... Quizás... si me enamoré de Kid-kun, él es muy simpático, trata bien a las mujeres, y esa obsesión por la simetría... es bastante mono cuando se deprime...

Ahora que lo pienso...¿Soy simétrica para que Kid-kun se fije en mi?= pensó Patty mientras esperaba junto a Kid, a Liz para poder ir al Shibusen.

-Patty... desde hace rato estás rara, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kid mientras miraba a la chica.

-Si...- dijo Patty un poco sonrojada.- solo pensaba...

=Se preocupó por mi... PATTY, no te ilusiones, quizás no eres simétrica, y aunque lo fueras, ¿Por qué se iba a fijar Kid-kun en ti?= pensó un poco deprimida Patty.

-Ya- anunció la mayor de las hermanas Thompson cuando llegó junto a Patty y Kid.

Kid asintió y los tres se dirigieron al Shibusen. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos sus amigos.

_«Grupito de las chicas»_

-¿Qué creen que deberíamos regalarle por su cumpleaños a Kid?- preguntó Maka.

-Mientras sea simétrico...- dijo Liz.

-Tsubaki...- susurró Patty.

-¿Si?- susurró Tsubaki.

-Ven...- dijo Patty mientras se alejaba del grupito y Tsubaki la seguía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tsubaki cuando ya estaban alejadas del grupo.

-Es que...- Patty se sonrojó- creo que me gusta Kid-kun y... querría regalarle algo... especial...- dijo más sonrojada.

-Entonces...¿Te gusta Kid?- pregunto Tsubaki. Patty asintió.

-Pues... será un poco difícil, pues tiene que ser especial y simétrico... ¿Tú le gustas a él?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó Patty un poco nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

-Bueno, en el cumpleaños de Black Star yo le regalé– Tsubaki empezó a sonrojarse- m-mi desnudez...- dijo más bajito.

Patty se sacudió la cabeza.

-p-pero yo no se si soy simétrica para gustarle a Kid- dijo la rubia.

-pregúntale a él...- dijo Tsubaki. Patty se sonrojó hasta el punto de parecer un tomate.

-N-no se si seré capaz- dijo Patty.

-En estos momentos es cuando se hecha en falta a Yin*.- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Patty menos sonrojada.

-Nadie...- Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Lo siento... yo no soy la persona más indicada para esto.- dijo Tsubaki un poco triste.- Vamos a clase- terminó la pelinegra.

-Si...- dijo un poco deprimida Patty.

**~Terminan las clases~**

=¿Qué le regalaré a Kid-kun? Tiene que ser simétrico, eso seguro. Con lo difícil que es comprar un regalo, y encima tiene que ser simétrico y... algo más especial que los demás...= pensó Patty de camino a la mansión de Kid.

-Chicas...- las llamó Kid sin pararse. Las dos hermanas lo miraron.

-No tienen que regalarme nada. Celebraremos una fiesta normal, yo ya tengo muchas cosas.- terminó de decir Kid. Las dos hermanas se sorprendieron.

-Eso si...- dijo Kid.- deben de traer alcohol.

-¡Pero si la mitad del grupo son menores!- dijo Liz. (Ella, junto a Tsubaki son las que tienen la mayoría de edad. Y Patty dentro de 2 meses.)

-Pero un día es un día.- le contestó él. Liz no respondió, no le gustaba la idea de que bebieran, pero tenía razón, y si solo iba a ser un día... ¿Por qué no?

-¿Y qué tipo de alcohol?- preguntó Patty.

-Cualquiera, no creo que importe mucho.- dijo Kid antes de abrir la puerta para entrar.

Kid se dirigió a su habitación y Patty y Liz a la suya.

**~Cumpleaños de Kid~**

Todos habían traído alcohol. Kid trajo 8 botellas (por la simetría) de Whisky, Patty y Liz trajeron una botella de vodka cada una, Maka y Soul trajeron 2 botellas de Ron y Black Star y Tsubaki trajeron 5 botellas de muchos tipos...

Lo que hace un total de 17 botellas y eso significa:  
¡BORRACHERA Y RESACÓN PARA MAÑANA!

Y eso se hizo verdad pues: Kid se bebió sus 8 botellas de Whisky, Patty se bebió 3 enteras, Black Star bebió 4 y entre Maka, Liz y Tsubaki se repartieron las 2 que sobraban.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Patty abrió los ojos despacio y se sonrojó mucho al darse cuenta de que estaba en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión, con Kid abrazándola, DESNUDA, ÉL Y ELLA.

De pronto Kid también abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Patty mirándolo. Él también se sonrojó al verla a ella y él desnudos en la misma cama. Dejó de abrazar a Patty y se incorporó mientras se revolvía el pelo de la cabeza intentando recordar lo pasado la noche anterior. Patty también se incorporó (ella se tapaba con la sábana) y bajó la cabeza.

-Patty... siento lo ocurrido, no lo recuerdo, pero si hicimos algo que no querías lo siento. Me dejé llevar por mi amor hacía ti.- dijo Kid sonrojándose. Patty la miró incrédula. ¿Había dicho que la amaba? Si era cierto, era la persona más feliz del mundo. Quería declararse también pero no le salían las palabras. Simplemente lo abrazó (Kid se sorprendió) y después cogió su ropa y salió corriendo hacía su habitación. Allí se vistió y se fue a desayunar con Liz. Al terminar de desayunar se dirigió a su habitación y se chocó con Kid (Sin golpe fuerte ni caída). Los dos se sonrojaron, Kid se apartó un poco para dejar pasar a Patty y ella pasó no sin antes besarlo en la mejilla.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Patty se levantó con su pijama de verano:  
Una camiseta de manga corta que le queda un poco grande y unos pantalones verde claro. La camiseta tiene las mangas verde claro como los pantalones, lo demás es blanco y con una estrella del mismo verde claro. Iba descalza.

Al final llegó al comedor para desayunar y se encontró con Kid terminando su taza de té.

-¿Mm?- Kid miró a Patty.- Buenos días...- dijo él muy dulce.

Patty no dijo nada, estaba sonrojada. Kid se dio cuenta de una cosa: el pantalón de Patty estaba más caído por la parte derecha que por la izquierda. Kid se levantó enseguida y fue a cambiar eso:

-Los pantalones o los subes un poco más arriba (mientras subía la parte derecha a la misma altura) o más abajo (dijo mientras lo bajaba). Y a Patty se le vio un poco la ropa interior. Patty se sonrojó, Kid se sonrojó. Patty le pegó un tortazo, se subió los pantalones y se fue corriendo a su habitación; allí cerró la puerta, se sentó y se recargó contra la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Liz mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Patty la miró sonrojada y dijo:

-A-alguien a quien amo v-vio mi ropa interior...cuando la llevaba puesta...

-...Bueno, si lo amas y él se arrepiente, ¿qué más da?- dijo Liz.

Patty asintió.

-Por cierto... es que...hay alguien que me gusta...y...¿crees que tengo posibilidades con...Kid?- preguntó Liz

Patty se sorprendió.

-N-no se... creo que ya está en una relación...

-Bueno... yo lo intentaré- dijo Liz marchándose por una de las puertas. Cuando Liz se fue por la puerta de detrás, Kid llamó a la puerta donde estaba apoyada Patty. Patty suspiró y abrió la puerta. Para cuando Kid se dio cuenta, estaba en el suelo, con Patty encima suya abrazándolo.

-P-Patty... lo siento...- dijo Kid todavía en el suelo.

-N-no pasa nada...- dijo Patty.

-¿M-me perdonas?- preguntó un poco extrañado Kid.

Patty asintió.

-¿No estás enfadada?

Patty negó con la cabeza. Kid sonrió y dijo.

-Te quiero...- dijo Kid muy bajito.

-Y-yo también te quiero...- se atrevió a decir Patty.

Kid se incorporó de forma de que Patty y él se quedaran sentados; cogió la mano de Patty, la besó y le dijo:

-Patricia Thompson, ¿querrías ser mi novia?

Patty se puso muy roja.

-Si...- y Patty lo abrazó. Kid también la abrazó.

-Pero llámame Patty...- dijo Patty cuando se separaron.

-Vale...¿vemos una película en el salón?- preguntó Kid.

Patty asintió y los dos se dirigieron al sofá a ver una película.

Los dos se sentaron muy juntos: Patty apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kid y Kid puso su brazo sobre la cadera de Patty para abrazarla. Se sonrojaron mucho al llegar a una escena de la película en la que los protagonistas tenían sexo. Kid se atrevió y durante esa escena bajó un poco los pantalones y la ropa interior de Patty (3 cm como mucho). Patty se sonrojó y cogió la mano de Kid (con la que estaba quitándole los pantalones) y la subió hasta uno de sus pechos. Los se sonrojaron y al terminar la escena de sexo Kid volvió a poner su mano en la cintura de Patty. De pronto escucharon a Liz:  
-¡Ya he llegado!

Patty se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes le dijo a Kid:  
-Yo no he estado aquí.

Lo único que pretendía Patty era que su hermana no la viera con Kid, pues Liz estaba enamorada de él y si los ve, se enfadaría con ella y le partiría el corazón, que era lo último que quería hacer Patty. Cuando Liz llegó al salón y vio a Kid en el sofá viendo una película se acercó a él, puso su rostro muy junto al suyo, casi rozaban sus mejillas, y preguntó:  
-¿Qué película es?- con un tono lo más sensual que pudo.

-¿Hm?...no se, la acabo de poner ahora mismo.

-¿Puedo verla contigo?- dijo Liz, todavía con su tono sensual.

-Claro...- dijo Kid, sin imaginar que Liz lo amaba.

Liz se sentó a su lado y cada vez se iba acercando más sin que Kid se diera cuenta.

-Patty...- gritó Kid.

-¿Q-qué?- Patty se asomó a la puerta.

-¿Quieres ver la película con nosotros?- preguntó él.

Patty no estaba muy segura, suponía que Liz sospecharía si no aceptaba así que, aceptó y se sentó junto a Liz, que estaba entre Kid y ella. =Oh, Kid... ¿Por qué tuviste que llamarla? Yo quería estar a solas contigo...=pensó Liz.

=Mierda...¿Qué hago? Yo quiero a Kid y no quiero perderlo, pero si sigo con él pondré triste a Onee-chan. ¿y si Kid se va con Liz? Liz es muy femenina y seductora, de seguro Kid acabará con ella si no le digo que estamos juntos...¿Pero como se lo digo?= pensó Patty.

-Chicas...yo me voy a la cama...- dijo Kid mientras se levantaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Patty, pero Liz no se dio cuenta.

-Yo también, vamos Patty- dijo Liz levantándose.

-Si...-dijo Patty levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación junto a Liz.

*Sueño de Patty*

Estaban Liz y Kid esperando a Patty.

-Kid-kun...-la llamó Liz. Kid miró a Liz y pronto la vio besándolo. Al separarse, casi sin respiración, Kid dijo:

-B-besas bien...

Liz se sonrojó al igual que Kid, y él la besó. De pronto llegó Patty, Kid se dio cuenta y dijo:

-Mm...Patty, desde hoy saldré con tu hermana.

Esa frase impactó a Patty que se despertó del ''sueño''.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Liz al verla tan asustada.

-S-si...

-Bien...- dijo Liz.

-Liz...- la llamó Patty.

-¿qué quieres Patty?

-T-tú nunca te meterías en una relación, ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupada Patty.

-Claro que no... ahora descansa...

Patty estaba aliviada, sabía que su hermana no se interpondría si le contaba que estaba saliendo con Kid; lo malo era eso, ¿cómo le iba a contar tal cosa a su hermana? Tenía que ser pronto o podría quitarle a Kid.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Kid y Patty estaban esperando, como siempre, a Liz para ir al Shibusen.

-K-kid...- la llamó Patty, que quería explicarle por qué salió corriendo la noche anterior.

-¿Si?- preguntó él mirándola.

-P-por lo de anoche...- empezó Patty.

-No importa, aún así te quiero.- le interrumpió Kid. Patty lo miró, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya llegué- anunció Liz; después de ese anuncio los 3 se dirigieron al Shibusen.

_«Grupito de las chicas»_

-Tsubaki...- susurró Patty. Tsubaki la miró y la siguió a un lugar apartado del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa, Patty?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Es que... tengo un problema grave y quería que me ayudaras...

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada Tsubaki.

-Pues... resulta que a mi hermana le gusta Kid y... si no le digo pronto que estoy saliendo con él seguramente me lo quite.

-Entonces... estás saliendo con Kid...- comenzó a analizar Tsubaki. Patty asintió.- Y Liz está enamorada de Kid también.- continuó Tsubaki. Patty asintió.- y tú quieres decírselo antes de que te lo quite.- finalizó Tsubaki. Patty volvió a asentir.

-Pues... puedes decirlo en una carta...- dijo Tsubaki tras meditarlo un poco.

-Esa es una buena idea- dijo alegre Patty.- ¿Me ayudarías a escribirla de forma que no se moleste mucho?- preguntó ella.

-claro- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa, y las dos se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Cogieron un papel y lápiz y empezaron a pensar y escribir:

De: Patty

Para: Liz

Liz, Kid y yo estamos saliendo y quería decírtelo. Por favor, no te pongas triste. Patty

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Perfecta- dijo Patty.- Gracias Tsubaki- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-De nada Patty...- dijo Tsubaki; y después Patty se fue a entregarle la carta a Liz. Puso el nombre en un sobre y la metió en el buzón de la mansión cuando terminaron la clase.

**~En la mansión~**

Patty estaba jugando con un gato blanco que entró por la ventana. De pronto llegó Liz, se puso a su lado y le dijo:

-Entonces...¿estas saliendo con Kid?

Patty se sonrojó y asintió. Liz sonrió.

-¿Qué bien, no?

Patty se extrañó.

-¿N-no te enfadas?- preguntó un poco confusa Patty.

-No, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Yo estoy saliendo ya con otra persona...- contestó Liz alegre.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Patty.

-Es un chico que conocí el otro día, resulta que también es de New York y tenemos muchas cosas en común...- dijo Liz sonrojada.- Esta noche voy a dormir con él...- dijo Liz sonrojándose más.

-Que bien- dijo Patty feliz por su hermana.

-Eso si...- dijo Liz. Patty la miró.- Tienes que demostrarme que es verdad lo que pone en tu carta, ¿de acuerdo?- terminó Liz.

Patty asintió.  
=¿Cómo puedo demostrarlo?= se preguntaba Patty cuando Liz ya se fue a arreglarse, pues Dylan (el chico de New York) la iba a recoger a las 10:00.

**~Las 9:50~**

Estaban Kid y Patty sentados en el sofá, y Liz en un sillón cerca, esperando a Dylan mientras los tres veían la televisión.

=¿Como se lo voy a demostrar a Onee-chan? Falta poco para que One-chan se vaya y quiero demostrarlo antes de que se vaya.= pensó Patty. =y si...=

*Din, Dong*- llamó Dylan a la puerta. (Dylan: Alto, pelinegro, ojos castaño oscuros, casi negros. Pelo largo, por el hombro. Rebelde, ''hippie'', romántico y encantador. En verdad, Liz no perdía el tiempo. Dylan tiene 19 años.)

Liz miró a Patty, pues Patty tendría que demostrarlo ahora o nunca. Poco a poco se iba levantando, esperando la demostración de Patty. Patty, que estaba mirando a Liz, sabía que ella lo estaba esperando, así que se armó de valor y dijo:

-Kid-kun...- en un tono bajito. Cuando Kid miró a Patty, Patty lo estaba besando. Kid abrió los ojos bastante, pero después rodeó a Patty por la cintura y disfrutó del beso. Liz sonrió, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hola- saludó Dylan cuando Liz salió.

-Hola...vámonos...- dijo Liz, besando en la mejilla a Dylan.

Volvamos con Patty y Kid. Ahora los dos, se estaban mirando, sonrojados, pues ese beso había ocurrido, y ninguno sabía como reaccionar. Al rato Kid sonrió y él, fue quien besó, esta vez, a Patty.

-Te quiero...-dijo Patty al separarse.

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo Kid.

* * *

Y todos felices. Patty con Kid y Liz con Dylan.

Y colorín colorado este fic ¡por fin! Lo he terminado

Si te ha gustado compartelo con tus amigos.  
Y si no te ha justado compartelo con tus enemigos...y que se jodan.

Por mi parte, nada más que decir.

¡Hasta mi próximo fic!


End file.
